Baker Street Wiki:Merger
This page is intended to be a central hub where all the various ideas, discussions and plans for merging other Sherlock Holmes wikis with this one can be listed. If you make an edit please be sure to sign your posts! For the initial discussion that sparked the creation of this page, please see the forum post: Proposal: Merging this community with the Elementary and Sherlock wikis. Sherlock Holmes related wikis to approach about merging *Other Sherlock Holmes wikis to look at. --AO (talk) 15:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *The real sherlock holmes Wiki I wouldn't expect a merger anytime soon since the founder is both active and one of those founders who seem to create a duplicate Wiki merely for the sake of having their "own". But it's something to keep an eye on for the future. *Herlock Holmes in the 22nd century Wiki lol Pretty much a Wiki born from a typo. An easy merge no doubt. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for bringing these to our attention! But to be honest, after looking at them I'm not sure that it would add much to merge with either of them. The first one, I agree with what you said and the second seems to have neither content nor a good url. But if I'm missing something please let me know! They're something to keep in mind for the future perhaps. AO (talk) 14:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I search Holmes Wiki since two years, and think we have already asked all mentionable. I know only two four other, with little content. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 18:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) *Holmespedia Wiki (3 Pages) *BBC Sherlock Encyclopedia Wiki‏‎ (5 Pages) *The Sherlock Holmes Wiki‏‎ (6 pages) *The Last Sherlock Holmes Story Wiki (15 Pages) Perhaps at some point in future aproach: *w:c:bbcsherlock *w:c:sherlockholmes2009 *w:c:sherlockholmesinthe22ndcentury AO (talk) 21:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Here are two new elementary und sherlock wikis w:c:cbselementary (76 pages) and w:c:sherlocked (42 pages) --Tribble-Freund (talk) 14:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Sherlock wiki - w:c:sherlockbbc (3 pages). --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:46, March 2, 2014 (UTC) COMPLETE: w:c:221b, w:c:221bakerstreet and w:c:bakerstreetfiles Tribble-Freund suggested we ask wikia if these empty wikis can have the urls reditrected here. To this end I have left a message on the talk pages of the founder of each wiki making this suggestion. If there's no response after a while I'll contact wiki about this. The messages I left are here: *w:c:221b:User_talk:Andrekfouri *w:c:221bakerstreet:User_talk:Joshcairns221b *w:c:bakerstreetfiles:User_talk:Jonixw --AO (talk) 15:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) As more than a week has gone by since I left these messages have contacted wikia about this today. --AO (talk) 21:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Just got an email from wikia support to inform me that this has been done.--AO (talk) 19:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Elementary and Sherlock wikis The initial proposal to merge the Sherlock and Elementary wikis with this one was posted in the forums: Proposal: Merging this community with the Elementary and Sherlock wikis. After getting some positive responses I posted this idea to the Elementary and Sherlock wikis: *Sherlock forum post - posted 6th Feb (at the same time I also edited the Community Messages there to try and draw people's attention to the post) **8th Feb - posted a short message to members talk pages who were active on the wiki in January/Feb linking to the forum post and asking them to take a look and comment *Elementary forum post - posted 6th Feb (the wiki doesn't seem to have admins atm but posted to two staff members walls who had contributed to the wiki, asking for their feedback) **8th Feb - posted a short message to members walls who were active in Jan/Feb asking for their input and linking to the forum post --AO (talk) 15:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) COMPLETE: Elementary Wiki merge Got a reply from Porterfield at Elementary about the possibility of a merge. So I think that means that the best thing to do in this case is keep improving content and put this on the back burner for now. --AO (talk) 13:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Three months have passed, and like Porterfield suggested, we have already merged with bbcsherlock and sherlockholmes wiki. In the meanwhile, elementary wiki has formed a small community. Time to ask again? --Tribble-Freund (talk) 09:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I've just contacted wikia staff about the possibility of this going ahead. I asked them if this can go ahead as is or if I need to adopt the wiki. Hopefully we'll hear back from them soon. Apologies for this having taken me awhile to get to. --AO (talk) 19:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Was told by staff that the best coarse of action would be to first adopt the wiki, so that's what I'm currently trying to do. AO (talk) 00:12, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Have successfully adopted the wiki and been given admin rights, have revived the old post about the merge (Proposal for the community: merging with Baker Street Wiki) and will check that we have all content they have. Plan to contact wiki staff about the possibility of a merge in a week or so, provided there are no objections. AO (talk) 14:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Have contacted wikia staff about the merge today. AO (talk) 22:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Have just been informed by wikia staff that Elementary Wiki has been closed and redirected to this url. AO (talk) 20:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) COMPLETE: Sherlock Wiki merge As of last night this proposal has received support from two admins and one user. So including myself, three out of the four admins like this idea and the one that hasn't said anything hasn't logged in for nearly a year. Hopefully this will be enough support for the idea to go ahead. I'm going to leave another nudge on the wall of the admin who hasn't commented and also am going to start importing across content. Even if it still doesn't go ahead the added content will improve this wiki and there is quite a lot to move across. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Also see this forum thread: Merge with Sherlock. What has and hasn't been imported so far. --AO (talk) 15:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Contacted wikia staff about completing the merge with bbc-sherlock earlier this evening and have just been informed that it has been done! :D AO (talk) 22:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) COMPLETE: w:c:cbs-elementary Approached the founder: w:c:cbs-elementary:User_talk:ObiDanKenobi5 who liked the idea: w:c:cbs-elementary:User_talk:Amateur Obsessive --AO (talk) 23:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Two Reports: The content from w:c:cbs-elementary:Irene Adler is inadvertently inserted in our Article about the canon version. Also from most (all?) pages was only the last version imported, not the complete history. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 17:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I've renamed then imported Irene Adler (Elementary) and I've also imported the articles edit history. I think I've got it all. Thanks for the catch! :) --AO (talk) 20:24, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I contacted wikia staff about completing this merge and recieved an email just now to say it's been done. cbs-elementary has now been redirected here! \o/ :) AO (talk) 14:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) WIP: w:c:youngmissholmes Contacted the founder of Young Miss Holmes Wiki to see if they would be interested in merging: w:c:youngmissholmes:User_talk:AugustaVradica AO (talk) 14:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) COMPLETE: Sherlock Holmes Wiki Posted here and to Sherlock Holmes wiki about the posibility of a merge: *Post here: Proposal:Merging with Sherlock Holmes wiki. *Post over there: Proposal: Merging with Baker Street Wiki. AO (talk) 20:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) : Posted about importing across content: Merge with Sherlock Holmes Wiki: Moving across content. : AO (talk) 13:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : I also posted the above information (including info on moving across talk pages and profiles) at Sherlock Holmes wiki on the 6th April, 2013. I also stated at the same time that I would be asking Wikia Staff about finallising the merge on Friday 19th April. : AO (talk) 15:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: I have just contacted Wikia staff about finalising the merge. AO (talk) 12:33, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I have just been contacted by wikia staff and informed that the merge has been completed! :D AO (talk) 19:02, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Can I suggest an equivalent to http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_in_the_Wikiverse be created - listing both active wikis/SH on other wikis (including London Wiki) and WP, and also wikis that have been amalgamated into this wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) COMPLETE: bbcsherlock wiki I've just asked the founder and only admin of bbcsherlock wiki, if they would like to merge: http://bbcsherlock.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheThreePatchProblem. --AO (talk) 20:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Contacted wikia staff about this and it's been completed today! Didn't expect that to happen so quickly. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:35, July 6, 2017 (UTC) WIP: cbselementary wiki I've just adopted w:c:cbselementary and have made a post to their forum suggesting a merge between our two wikis: w:c:cbselementary:Thread:4148. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC)